tales_of_link_japanfandomcom-20200215-history
Series Restriction Events/Zestiria 2017
Introduction Players can participate this event by using teams that consists of specific number of Tales of Zestiria / Tales of Zestiria X characters, depending on quests required. Eligible Characters Below are list of characters that classified as Tales of Zestiria / Tales of Zestiria X Characters. Please use in-game party filter (TOZ) to figure out what Zestiria / Tales of Zestiria X characters you have. All of the Zestiria / Tales of Zestiria X characters have status boost based on rarity when using them in most of the event stages: *3-Star - 1.1x *4-Star - 1.2x (Exception: 4-Star Clash Sorey - 1.5x instead of 1.2x) *5 & 6 Star - 1.5x Specific Banner Units, the New one-time only 5-Star PA Four-Element Sorey and PA Water Armatus Alisha, will have leader skill boosts of "3x on All types' ATK and HP, 1.6x RCV." Rewards Players can get varies rewards based on contracts completed, or exchange using event items. Exchangeable rewards includes character, event gear, guardian, and 5-Start Limit Breaking Hawks. Unlike other series events before, this time players can get maximum of three event tickets to exchange for limited characters if we collect enough event points during event. First Clear Reward Below items will be sent to your gift box once after completing Prologue. *5-Star Alisha x1 *4-Star Clash Sorey x1 (Random Element) *Sorey's R MA x1 Character The characters reward this time is True-Awakening 5-Star Alisha. Players can get multiple copies of 5-Star version. However, you can only awake one of them. Also hawks cannot be used on this event 5-Star Alisha. Besides, she cannot equip MA, nor being selectable on TA's costume change screen. Items There are two event item drop in Zestiria / Tales of Zestiria X quests. One is "Aged-Dragon's Skin" that can be used in exchange center to exchange for other items. For complete exchangeable list and allowed amount, please refer to in-game's exchange center. The other one is "Event Points." Specific amount of event points needs to be collected among all players in order to get exchange tickets and other rewards. Event Points Targeted score and rewards are listed below: Event Character Tickets can be used during 2 Aug 15:00 to 9 Aug 15:00 JST. Maximum obtainable tickets is three, and there are five characters to choose from: Drop Rate *Scale: ★ > ⊙ > O > ▲ > x > ---- Event Contract Players can get rewards if they fulfill below conditions. Please note that Prologue, Goddess and Key Quests are excluded from quest counts. Event Log-in Bonus Players can receive maximum of 10 hero stones if they did log-in everyday during the event. Event Key Players will receive one TOZ Event Key per day during.One key allows players to do special quests for three times. It can be used during 12 July 2017 15:00 JST - 31 July 2017 15:00 JST. There are two quests available: #Training with Mikleo #*For unlocking passives, one enemy per quest with 30 kill counts. #Training with Sorey #*For EXP grinding. Boss Information Ultimate Difficulty Goddess Difficulty Goddess difficulty is available since 19 July 2017 15:00 JST, and is unlocked after clearing Ultimate difficulty. First clear reward is 5 hero stones. Please note that no friend team can be used on this difficulty. Recommendations / Tips Category:Events